Moon Child
by C.E. Bradford
Summary: The three last People of the Moon, running for thier lives. While discovering secrets to the life on the Moon. And making friends.


**PROLOUGE**

** Come children, come close. Let me tell you of a time when some people were very different. I was one of them. But in order to tell you my story, I must first tell you what happened before I was ev****e****n born! It all started in the year 1981……**

"Times were very dark back then. Your people hated our people. My people came from the Moon. The kingdom of the Moon. We were The Moon People. We were a people of peace. But that wasn't enough to satisfy Earth people. They thought we would try to take over the World. Would you like to know what they thought of us?" "Yes!""Okay."

"Send those Moony people back from hence they came!"Send them back! Send them back!""This is what they chanted, when they realized we weren't from Earth. They didn't listen to us. They all thought we were terrible at heart. But of course we weren't. We came here because we were tired of 'Earthlings' coming to the Moon. We were tired of hiding from them, when they flew up to our home. So we all moved."

"Now, all of my people lived in America. My people would celebrate EVEY Full moon. And then during the Winter and Summer Solstice. During the Summer Solstice, in the year 1989, it was The Moon People's 20th Anniversary of being on Earth. We celebrated by gathering together on the highest peak of the Appalachian Mountains. But some Earthlings ambushed us. Only a few of us escaped. My family was lucky enough to get away."

"So what happened next?" "I'll tell you. We escaped from the mountains to our little shack in the forest. It was hard on my mother. Because she was pregnant with me. My brother, Triston, tried his best to help her. My father, Jupiter, stayed with us. Although he didn't make it long. We fled, while he stayed back to protect his homestead. They captured him, and sent him back to the Moon. Along with the other captured People of the Moon."

"One year later in the year 1990, I was born. Unfortunately my mother died giving birth to me. She left my brother to name me, and take care of me. He named me Luna. Which is French for Moon. He took care of me until I turned one. Then he dropped my off on the stoop of an orphanage. Leaving a note saying that my name was Luna, and that I was one year old."

"Well, now that you know about my background I can tell you the actual tale of my life."

"When Triston dropped me off at the orphanage, he put a Moon Stone in my clothes pocket. Nobody knew it was in there. He hid it VERY well. Because if anyone had found it, I would have been sent to moon as well. And my brother didn't want that. But another reason was that Moon Stones had untold powers. Anyone that possessed one would have powers of some sort. So I kept it safe."

"Then when I turned twelve, I met someone I didn't recognize. And if I hadn't run away from the orphanage, I NEVER would have met them."

Fifty years into the past… "Huff huff." "Get her! Don't let Luna get away! She has a Moon Stone!" "Leave me alone!" I screamed. "Luna, all we want is the Moon Stone!" "Yeah right! You're just gonna send me to the Moon! I thought I could trust you, Ms. Margaretti! But I was wrong!" "Luna, don't be so hasty!" "GO AWAY!" all of a sudden when she turned around sonic boom like waves flew out of her mouth. Thrusting her pursuers back.

Meanwhile in an alley way… "Could she be the one? I must get closer."

"That was awful strange." "Psst. Hey girl!" "Hm." "Over here. Come here." "I'm not sposed to talk to strangers." "I can help you hide." "O-okay." "Well don't just stand there! C'mon!" "Okay!"

"Hey you never told me your name." "Huff. Oh sorry. My name is Triston." "Triston. It sounds awfully familiar. Wait! Why are you taking me to the forest?!" "Because that's where I live." "In the forest?!" "Yup." "Interesting."

"Here we are. They'll never think to look here." "This shack seems familiar to." I said. "Well then, does the name Celeste seem familiar?" "Yes. Yes it does." "I've finally found you." "What?" "Luna, I have been searching for you for about five years." "Why me?" "Because you and I are THE last of the People of the Moon." "You're a person of the Moon to?" "Yes. And I am also your brother."

"Wha?" I said aghast. "How can _you _be my older brother? You're like, twelve years older than me!" "I know. But out mother left me to take care of you." "But why? Why did she leave?" "She left because… because she died. She died shortly after giving birth to you." "So it's all my fault?" "N-no! Of course not! She was already getting ill from all of the pollution in the atmosphere. She was used to pure clean air of the Moon." "But that doesn't explain why you put me in an orphanage." "I put you there because I couldn't take of you."

"I can't believe mother is dead!" "Ya know fa-""And how could I have not figured out I had a brother!?" "Luna calm dow-""And why didn't you find me sooner?!" "LUNA BE QUIET!" "Hm, wha?" "Father is still alive. He's just on the Moon." "Why is he there?" "Because he was captured by Earthlings. In fact the Earthling that captured him was, Ms. Margaretti. She was just younger." "Ms. Margaretti?" "Yes."

"I can't believe that double crosser! Why would she do such a thing!?" "For his Moon Stone. Every person of the Moon has a Moon Stone. You have Mother's Moon Stone." "I do?" "Yes. She wanted you to have it."

"Ms. Margaretti, where did she go?" "Oh, Star I think she went into the woods." "Okay I'll check there! Luna! Luna, where are you? It's me Star!" "Star. Star! She came!" "No! Wait! Luna it could be a trap!" "No. Star wouldn't trick me. Star, over here!" "Luna! Thank God you're safe!" "Oh Star why did they chase me?" "Ms. Margaretti wanted your Moonstone. And to send you back to the Moon." "She is such a double crosser."

"So, Luna. Who's this?" "Oh, this is my brother Triston." "You have a brother!?" "Yup." "I wish I had a brother." "I wish I had known I had a brother sooner."

"So your name is Star?" asked my brother "Yup. It sure is." "Wh-what's your last name?" "Celestial. Why?" "Then, then. You must be the other one I've been searching for!" "What!" "Yes! Your Charon Celestial's daughter!" "Who's Charon?" "You're Mother!" "But I live at the orphanage." "Your Mother was captured and sent to the Moon. She left me to take care of you AND Luna. That's why you two have an unexplainable bond." "That's strange." I said

"Luna! Star! Where are you?!" "Uh-oh, that's Ms. Margaretti." I said "We have to get out of here!" "Let's go you two!" said Triston

"Triston, how do Moon Stones get their power?" asked Star out of breath "I honestly don't know." "You're just an encyclopedia full of information." "Why thank you!" "That wasn't a compliment." "I know."

"Luna, where do you think he's taking us?"Asked Star "I don't know. Maybe to the Appalachian Mountains." "Why there?" "Because that's where the last Summer Solstice celebration was." "Oh."

"Triston, where are we going?" I asked "To the highest peak of the Appalachian Mountains." He replied "But it's not even the Summer Solstice." "I know. But nobody goes up there these days. Plus I'm going to show you Mom's grave site."

"Triston, how much farther is it?" Complained Star "Oh, a good two days travel." "Triston my legs are about to fall off! We need to take a break NOW!" "Yeah I do to Triston." I said "Okay. We can stop right up there in that tree house." "In a tree house." "Yes Star in a tree house." "What's a tree house doing out here?" I asked "That's where we hid out in 1989." Said Triston

"Why is there dried blood all over the floor?" I asked "Because this is where you were born." "Really?" "Really really."KYAHHH!" "What is it Star?" I asked "Th-there's a-a monster!" "What?!" said Triston "A monster." "That's no monster. That's just TsukiNeko." Tsu, whaty what?" "It's just MoonCat. She's a cat from the Moon." "Oh." "TsukiNeko! I've heard of you!" "Of course you have. They live all over the country. They tell tales of cats with moons on their foreheads. And that they swear they can talk. Which is true."

"Cats can talk?!" said Star "Of course we can!" exclaimed TsukiNeko "That's interesting. Hey what's that?" I said "It appears to be a letter." Said Triston "Yeah but it's addressed to me." "It's from Mother!"

"This is what the letter says,

'Dear Luna,

By now you must know that I have passed away. You must realize that you MUST return to the Moon. You ARE the Moon Princess! If you don't the Moon will fall to pieces! Your father can't rule the Moon alone. Of course you have to get married before you begin you're reign.

Sincerely,

Celeste Nova'

"I'm…the next…ruler of the Moon."

"Wow Luna. Should I bow down to you?" "No! And Triston! You didn't tell me my last name was Nova. If I had known that, I wouldn't be freaking out right now!" "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to freak out."

"Well I'm not going back to the Moon." "Luna, you have to!" "Why?!" "Because when I turned fifteen I went to the Moon to check on father. He wasn't doing so well. He was ill. He's probably dead." "Don't say that Triston!" "What. He probably is." "Sigh"

"Star, do you think my father is dead?" I asked "Gee Luna, I don't know." "Thanks for the support." "Well you know you would find out if you returned to the Moon." "No. I'm NOT going back there." "But Luna, the WHOLE Moon will fall to pieces!" "Surviving is more important!" "So is the well fare of our people!"

"Luna, I will drag you to the Moon if I have to." Said Triston "Oh no you won't." "Who was that?" I asked. "Luna, watch out! It's Ms. Margaretti!" "What!?" "That's right Luna. I've finally found you. And now, I want your Moon Stone." "You can't HAVE IT!" Once again the sonic boom waves shot out of her mouth. Sending her flying back! Hitting her head and back against the tree. Ultimately knocking her out.

"Whoa. How did you do that Luna?" asked Star "I DON'T KNOW! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" "Triston what's wrong with her?" "She's just realizing the truth." "What do ya mean?" "She's realizing she IS the heir to the throne." "How _IS_ she the heir?" "Because her mother was." "Oh."

"C'MON EVERYBODY! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"I said "Luna, its only 5:45." Said Triston "I know. But I want to get an early start!" "To where?" asked Star "To the highest peak! Plus I wanna get away from 'Ms. Double Crosser.' She creep's me out." "Why do you want to get to the highest peak?" asked Triston "So, so we can go back to the Moon." "I knew you would make the right choice, little sister!"

The highest peak… "Well here we are. So uh, Triston." "Yeah Luna?" "Who do we get there?" "We have to wait for the Full Moon. Then we, er I mean you use your Moon Stone. And say: Moon Prism!" "Ok. Sounds simple enough. Other than the fact that the Full Moon isn't until Wednesday." "Well it's already Monday." "I know."

Wednesday, Midnight… "Are you ready to return to you Kingdom? Princess Luna." Said Star "Yeah sure let's go with that."

"Alright, here goes." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her Moon Stone. "Moon Prism!" All of a sudden the Moon seemed closer! As if you could just step onto it. "Now what Triston?" I asked "Just hold on."

Then a beam of Moonlight shone down on Luna. Her hair reverted to its natural color. White Blonde. The color of the Moon. The air around her began to sparkle. She became lighter, as light as a feather. She lifted off the ground, and rose to the Moon. "Wait! Aren't you guys coming with me!?" "No." said Triston "Why!?" "Because it's your Moon to rule." "But what about Star?" "I'll come, Don't worry! I _need_ to. I need to see my mother."

She rose and rose farther into the sky. Then when she was half way to the Moon, she stopped. Four tears she shed. One for her Mother, Queen Celeste. The second for her Father, King Jupiter. The third for her Brother, Triston. The last was like a thousand tears in one. One tear for every deceased Person of the Moon. It was then that she realized her destiny.

"I must continue. If I don't, more of _my_ people will die. I don't want that." Another beam of Moonlight shone down. Then Star rose from the Earth. "C'mon Luna! We gotta get going!" "I know. Um, Star." "Yes." "Your hair is Dirty Blonde." "I know! Obviously it's my natural hair color. Instead of Dark Brown." "I guess so. Well let's get going." "Alrighty!" From there, they continued up towards the Moon.

"Wow. The Moon is _so_ barren." I said "Where is everybody?" asked Star "I don't know. It's strange." "Hey look! New comers!" yelled a boy. The boy was very pale. With hair just a little darker than Luna's. He was also very skinny. "Oh, Cetus. What have I told you about those Earthlings?" "Oh, we're not Earthlings. We're from the Moon. We were just born on Earth. I am Princess Luna Nova. And this is Star Celestial." "I can't believe it. The Princess has returned!"

"Come with us dears. Cetus and I will show you to our civilization." "Thank You Mrs, Mrs." "Oh sorry. Im Mrs. Galaxy." "Thank you Mrs. Galaxy." Said Star

"So you're really the long lost Princess?" asked Cetus "Yes, I am. Celeste Nova was my Mother." "So you're Triston's sister?" "Yup!" "Well, where is he?" "He stayed back on Earth." "Why?" "Honestly Ceres, I don't know."

"Mrs. Galaxy, is my Father still alive?" "No Luna. I'm sorry. He passed away a couple years ago." "Oh. Then who's been ruling!?" "Some boy about your age." "What's his name?" "Orion." 'Orion. I like that name.' "Is he a _good_ ruler?" "Kind of." "Well that's better than nothin'! But wait! How can he be ruler if he isn't married?" "Well, he was an exception. We were really in need. So the council said he didn't _have_ to be married."

In the kingdom walls…"Orion! The Princess is coming, the Princess is coming!" said his butler, Lapetus. "How old is she?" asked Orion "Twelve Orion." "Just my age. She'll make me a _FINE_ wife, unlike her sister." "But, Orion. It's her decision. Not yours." "Well then. I'll just have to make her like me."

"You know Luna. You once had an older sister." "Really? Is she still alive?" "Nobody knows. One day she was here, the next she was gone." "That's awful strange." "Her name was Carina." "As in Carina the constellation!" "Yes. She was very kind. She was pretty too. Just like Venus."

Then after they rounded a bend on 'Moon Dust Road'. They saw this beautiful castle, with a Crescent Moon on the door. The castle was made out of some sort of Pure White stone that sparkled in the light. The walk leading up to the castle was made out of a brilliant clear crystal that looked like ice! All of the houses that surrounded it were made of the same Pure White stone as the castle. It was magnificent!

"This is the Kingdom of the Moon?" asked Star "I guess it is." I said "I never my castle to look like that." "Um, Mrs. Galaxy?" "Yes Star dear." "Where does Charon Celestial live?" "Oh, I almost forgot you were Charon's child! Me oh my. Her house is, 5oo Pluto Street." "Thanks Mrs. Galaxy!" said Star. And she ran off to see her mother.

"Cetus, will you take Princess Luna to the castle?" asked Mrs. Galaxy "Of course mother! Come with me Princess!" "Alright." Cetus walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Iapetus answered it. "Why, you must be Princess Luna! Come in come in! Orion has been waiting to see you." "See you later Luna!" "Bye Cetus!" "You've only been here for about twenty minutes, and you've already made a friend!" said Iapetus

"This way Princess Luna." Said Iapetus "Iapetus, who is my closest relative here?" "Hm. Probably Master Io. He's your uncle." 'At least _one_ of my relatives is still alive.' Thought Luna "Can I stay with him for the time being?" "Of course! He would be delighted! But first you should meet Orion." "Alright."

"Princess Luna Nova! I've waited so long to meet you!" "You've only waited two years. And why didn't my Uncle Io become ruler?" "B-because he didn't want to." "Liar! You're a tyranny! That's what you are! You overthrew him! I'm going to see him RIGHT NOW! Iapetus!" "Yes Princess?" "Where does Uncle Io live?!" "35th Jupiter Street." "Thank you Iapetus. Good day Orion."

Luna found 35th Jupiter Street and knocked on the door. "Hello. Who's there?" said a raspy voice "It's Luna. Your niece." "Luna? Princess Luna?" "Yes. Uncle Io I've come home!" "Have you come to overthrow me to?!" "No Uncle Io! I've come to stay with you! That Orion is a _JERK_!" "Well come on in! I've waited so long to meet my youngest niece!"

Meanwhile at the castle… "I can't believe she can read eyes!"said Orion angrily "Sir, she's practically an exact replica of her Mother." Said Iapetus "But looking exactly like her? That's impossible!" "Most of us look more like our mother than father." "Yes. Like you look like your _hideous_ Mother, Cygnus." "My mother was not ugly! You are so absurd! In fact, I QUIT!" "You can't quit!" "Watch me! From now on, I'm Luna's butler!" "FINE!"

"Luna, you have the same icy cold Blue-Violet eyes as your mother." Said Io "Really?" "yes you do. It's a shame she died. You would have liked her." "I wish I had known her. You, Triston, and Carina are the only family I have left." "Well you see Carina earned the nickname Andromeda. Because she was like a chained princess, being controlled by Orion." "He controlled her?!" "yes. It's too bad he banished her." "What?! Where did he banish her to?!" "I think to the dark side of the Moon. In the Moon Stone Caverns." "He is so dead."

The next day Luna went to visit Orion. He was _delighted_ to see Luna. "Luna what a surprise." "Oh be quiet Orion. I want to know where my sister Andromeda is!" "Why would I tell you that?" "Because if you don't, I'll leave the Moon. Then you won't have any _Princess_ to marry." "You are such a good persuader. She's in the Moon Stone Caverns." "And where are they?" "You take Cavern Drive to the dark side of the Moon. It leads you straight to them." "Good Orion."

"Uncle Io, we're going to the Moon Stone Caverns." "Why?" "To rescue Andromeda."

"How do we get there faster, Uncle Io?" "Do you still have you're Moon Stone?" "Duh." "Good. Now say, Moon Prism- Moon Stone Caverns." "Okay. Moon Prism- Moon Stone Caverns!"

They started to lift off of the ground, the air sparkled and BOOM! They were there.

"This is the Moon Stone Cavern?" "It is. Now let's go rescue Andromeda!"

"Carina! Carina!" I yelled "Carina are you there?" "Wh-who's there?" stammered Carina "Andromeda, it's your Uncle Io and little sister Luna." "Uncle Io? You finally came to rescue me?" "So did Luna." Wh-who's Luna?" "Oh, Carina. I'm your little sister." Said Luna "I-I have a little sister?" "Yes. While you stayed on the Moon, I was born on Earth." "Earth?" "yeah. Now c'mon! We're bustin you outa here!"

"Wait! I need to collect more Moon Stones!" said Carina "They have Moon Stones here?" I said "Why do you think they call it 'The Moon Stone Cavern'?" "Oh. That makes sense."

They stepped into the actual Moon Stone Cavern, and Moon Stones were sparkling everywhere! Each of them collected twenty-five. Which of course is seventy-five. One for each Person of the Moon. It was plenty.

"Okay, go ahead Luna." Said Carina "Moon Prism- Kingdom of the Moon!" Boom they were there.

"That was a nice trip." Rasped Uncle Io "I'm just glad to be back!" exclaimed Carina "No longer will you be called Andromeda." I said "I never liked being called that. But alas, it was true. I was a chained princess." "Not anymore Carina!" I exclaimed

At the castle… "She's sure to have rescued Carina by now. The brat. I don't want to marry her anymore. Now I want her dead." Said Orion

"Uncle Io, I'm going for a walk!" I said "Alright." Said Io "Okay. Let's see there's Mercury Street, Venus Street, Earth Street, Mars Street, Jupiter Street, Saturn Street, Uranus Street, Neptune Street, and Pluto Street. I think I'll check out Mars Street."

"Look Deimos. It's the Princess. Oh, she looks so lonely. Why don't you go say hello?" "Okay mom."

"Hey there Princess Luna!" "Uh, hi. Who're you?" "I'm Deimos Aries." "Hi. So… what do want?" "You looked lonely. So I came over to cheer you up." "Thanks." 'He's cute with his big pale brown eyes.' I thought "So do you want to do something together?" asked Deimos "Definitely!"

"Wanna go see a movie?!" "No way! They have a movie theatre here?!" "Yeah!" "Then heck yeah, I wanna see a movie!" 'It'll be just like a date!' I thought

"So do you want to see **'Enchanted'**, or **'Bee Movie'**?" asked Deimos "Enchanted definitely." 'That's the most romantic movie they have here.' I thought

It was like a classic date. Deimos put his arm across the back of Luna's chair. Luna laid her head on his shoulder, and they kind of sorta held hands.

"That was THE best movie I've ever seen!" I said "Yeah, me to!" said Deimos

Back at the castle… "So she had a date, with Deimos! She's not going to get any money that way! Oh, what's this?"

"Deimos. Here, take these." "Two Moon Stones?" "Yeah. I got them at the Moon Stone Cavern. I have twenty-three more. So you can have one, and you're Mother, Ms. Aries." "Thank you so much Luna!" He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her cheeks turned _Mars_ red!

"Carina! Carina!" yelled Luna "What is it?" "I think Deimos Aries likes me!" "Deimos Aries? He's a sweet boy. But what makes you think he likes you?" "He gave me a kiss on the cheek." "Oh. Then yeah. He likes you. Do you like him to?" "Uh, yeah." "Well okay then. It works out. Go see if he'll be your boyfriend." "It's too late.(yawn) I'm getting tired."

At the castle..again… "So she _likes_ Deimos Aries. That's crazy. Iapetus." "What." He agitated "Bring me Deimos Aries files please." "Yes your Highness." "Thank you."

**Deimos Aries**

**Age: 12**

**Blood type: O**

**Astrological sign: Gemini**

**Mother: ****Aquila Crux****-Well**

**Father: Dorado Aries****-Missing**

**Siblings: none**

**Social Status: Not taken, but crushing**

**Crush: Princess Luna**** Nova**

"I love these auto update files." Smirked Orion

That night Luna dreamt about Deimos, and her kissing, getting married, and having a child named, Venus.

The next day she skipped over to Deimos's house. Only to be answered by a panicked Deimos.

"Luna! My mother! Sh-she is very ill! I don't know what's wrong with her! Will you look at her?!" "O-of course Deimos."

"She appears to have been poisoned." "Can you help her?!" "I can try. Moon Prism- HEALING!" "She stopped wheezing!" exclaimed Deimos "I-I'm alive." Said Ms. Aries "Yes you are Mother! Thanks to Luna!" "Oh, it was nothing." "Hey Luna." "Hm." "I wanted to talk to you." "Alright. Let's talk outside." "Yeah.

"Luna I want to ask you an important question." "Okay. Shoot." "W-will you marry me?" He took out the Moon Stone she gave him, and it was perfectly cut like a Diamond! "Of course I will!"

At the castle… "Let's look at Deimos file again. See if it has changed."

**Deimos Aries**

**Age: 12**

**Blood type: O**

**Astrological sign: Gemini**

**Mother: Aquila Crux****-Recovering**

**Father: Dorado Aries****-Missing**

**Siblings: none**

**Social Status: ****Engaged**

**Engaged to: Princess Luna**** Nova**

"What! How could that be?!"

"But how can we get engaged so soon?" I asked "We just can! Besides you already said yes." Replied Deimos "Yeah I guess so. Is there a way to see our permanent files?" "Yeah. They're stored in the castle." "Great the last place I'd want to go to."

Luna went up to knock on the door, and Iapetus answered. "Oh Miss Luna. I'm so happy to see my new Master!" "Wha." "I quit working for Orion. He's a snot head." "Ok. Well then you first task is to fetch my permanent file." "Yes Miss Luna. …… Here it is Luna." "Thank you Lapetus."

**Luna Nova**

**Age: 12**

**Blood type: ****+O**

**Astrological sign: ****Capricorn**

**Mother: ****Queen Celeste Nova-Deceased**

**Father: ****King Jupiter Nova-Deceased**

**Siblings: ****Carina and Triston Nova**

**Social Status: ****Engaged**

**Engaged to:**** Deimos Aries**

"Do these things automatically update?" I asked "Yes they do." Replied Lapetus

"We're home!" I yelled "We?" said Carina "Yeah, me and Iapetus. He works for me now." "Oh." "So we have a servant?" asked Io "Yup!" I said

On Earth… "Now I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is Luna and Star?" said Ms. Margaretti sternly "I told you, she's on the Moon." "How can she?" "I sent her there!" "You brat! I should send you to the Moon!"

"Oh, I miss Star." I said "So go visit her." Rasped Uncle Io "Nah, I can't. I'm too busy." "You barely do anything!" said Io "I'm trying to think of a plan to get rid of Orion." "Oh. So you are busy." "Yeah."

"Mother. Do any _Earthlings_ live here on the Moon?" asked Star "As a matter a fact, there is. Her name is Fiore." Said Charon "She's really sweet. She moved here out of will. No tricks up her sleeves or anything. You should go get Luna, so you two can meet her!" "Maybe I will. The castle is easy to find anyway."

"Of course I didn't live at the castle. I lived with my Uncle. But Star didn't know that."

Knock knock… "Hello." "Um, hi is Luna here?" asked Star "Wha! Luna!? No! She lives with her _Uncle_!" said Orion "Oh. Then where does he live?" "Sigh. 35th Jupiter Street." "Thanks Orion!" "You're welcome."

Knock… "Hello." Rasped Uncle Io "Uh, hi. Is this where Luna lives?" asked Star "Yes. Who are you?" asked Io "Oh, sorry! I'm Star." "You are Star?! You don't look much like a Person of the Moon." "Well I am. I'm Charon Celestial's daughter." "Oh. Okay. Hold on a minute. Luna! Star is here to see you!"

"Star! It's so good to see you!" I exclaimed "As it is to see you! Hey listen. There is a girl by the name of Fiore. She is the _ONLY_ _Earthling_ that lives here on the Moon. My mother thought it would be polite of us to pop by and give her a visit." "Alright! Let's do that!"

So they went to visit Fiore. She was thrilled to know someone who grew up on Earth. Especially the Princess.

Knock knock … "Hello." Whispered Fiore "Who's there?" "Fiore? Hi. I'm Princess Luna, and this is Star." "Pleased to meet ya!" said Star "Y-you're the Princess?!" "Yup!" "You don't have pale skin like a Person of the Moon." "Star and I were raised on Earth. Just like you." "Really?" "We sure were!" said Star

"May we see your file?" asked Star. "Of course!" replied Fiore.

**Fiore Boccio**

**Age: 9**

**Blood type: **

**Astrological sign: ****Pisces**

**Mother: ****Lepre Boccio-On Earth**

**Father: ****Volpino Boccio****-****On Earth**

**Siblings: ****Pesca Boccio**

**Social Status: ****Single**

"So you're single!?" I asked "Yeah. Nobody would like to go out with someone from Earth." "Well let's go see a movie. Together." Said Star "Alright! That sounds fun!"

The three companions went to see **'Bee Movie'**. Everyone thought it was great. Then they took their new friend, Fiore home.

"See you later guys!" said Fiore "Bye!" said Star and I in unison

"So they've made a new friend?" said Orion "Well that's too bad. She'll become attached to the Moon, and not want to go home. Fiore I mean. Of course not Luna or Star."

"Hey mom!" yelled Star "Yes dear?" "I'm going out for a while. Okay?" "Okay dear."

"I think I'll take a walk on Saturn Street. Hey a boy. Hi there!" "Who? Me?" said the boy "Yeah you! Come here!" "Alright." "Hi I'm Star. What's your name?" "Hyperion." "Cool! So you're a moon of the planet Saturn!?" "Yeah, sure. Let's go with that."

"Why did you send her back to the Moon?" asked Ms. Margaretti "To protect her, duh." Replied Triston "All we wanted was her Moon Stone." "As if! You would've sent her to the Moon prematurely." "I didn't know there was an age limit." "I mean before she was ready." "I-I knew that!" 'Sure you did.' Thought Triston

"Uncle Io. Do aliens exist?" "Bwahahaha! O-of course they don't! Hahahah." "They don't?" "No. See humans use them as an excuse to be afraid of the Moon, and Space in general." "Oh."

"I have a plan! Uncle Io. Does Orion have his _own_ Moon Stone. That only _he_ uses?" "He does. But he never uses it. I don't even think he knows the words." "Perfect."

"Time to write the letter. I'll just sign it Your Secret Admirer. Heh. Here goes."

Dear Orion,

Orion, I love you. I want to marry you. Please come visit me on Europa. I live on 700th Icy Street. All you have to do is use your Moon Stone, and say 'Moon Prism-7ooth Icy Street and you'll get here. I'll be waiting.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

"There all done. Now to send it."

"A letter? For me? I will read it.

Dear Orion,

Orion, I love you. I want to marry you. Please come visit me on Europa. I live on 700th Icy Street. All you have to do is use your Moon Stone, and say 'Moon Prism-Europa7ooth Icy Street and you'll get here. I'll be waiting.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

"I must go visit her. Moon Prism-Europa 700th Icy Street!" And POOF! He was gone. Never to be seen again.

"Yes! Now we can move into the castle!" I exclaimed "You mean _you_ can." Said Carina "No _we_ can. I want you two to move in with me. Star and Deimos can to. If they want." "Okay. But that means _I_ have to become the Queen first." "Okay. We move on Saturday!" I said

Saturday… "We'll call it Crescent Moon Palace." I said dreamily "Yes well. Where will I stay?" asked Deimos "You can stay in the room next to mine!" "Okay!"

"All moved in." rasped Uncle Io "It sure is nice in here." I said "Hey Iapetus." "Yes Miss Luna." "Can you start dinner for us please?" "Of course Miss Luna." "Thank you. So Carina. What will your Queen name be?" "Hm. Queen Europa!" "Ha-ha! You silly goose!" "I'm joking. Queen Carina Nova." "That's nice." I said

"Introducing… QUEEN CARINA NOVA!" I yelled. The whole Kingdom of the Moon screamed cheers of joy! Showing their appreciation of the new ruler of the Moon. "And we have another announcement." Said Uncle Io "We have gathered here today to announce the new engaged couple of… Princess Luna Nova, and Deimos Aries! We also need to announce that Fiore Boccio, will be returning to Earth to visit with her family. But she plans on convincing them to live with her on the Moon. Would anyone care to take her there?" "I will!" said Cetus "You will?! What a sweet boy you are Cetus. This Kingdom meeting will now be adjourned."

**EPILOGUE**

"And so children, our story has come to an end. When my children, Io and Andromeda get older. They will be telling your children my story. Of course you know Deimos and I got married when we hit sixteen. And you know that Fiore Boccio, grew up to become a world famous Astronomer, who studied the Moon only. Well children, it's time you got home. For I must return to my duties as Queen Luna Nova. Plus it's time for dinner. Iapetus does make a good MoonBerry Pie! Well I'll see you around!"

**A Note From the Author**

**Hi my peeps! This my looooongest story yet! It took me a WHOLE Week to complete.**** Of course that isn't that long. But to me it is. So I hope you liked Moon Child! **

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
